


Из глубины души

by Kristiania



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Abduction, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Het, Kidnapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristiania/pseuds/Kristiania
Summary: Дукат, вконец раздосадованный пренебрежением майора Киры, похищает её во время патрульной миссии.





	Из глубины души

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From the Depths Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904703) by [ladykardasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi). 



Майор Кира была вне себя. Она не могла поверить в случившееся. Этот кардассианец явно повредился в уме!  
\- Что ж, майор. Вы знаете, что именно этого вам всегда хотелось, - произнес он с гортанным смешком. Она бросила:  
\- Вы не просто сумасшедший, вы ещё и бредите.  
\- Ну, насчёт этого мы ещё посмотрим, верно? – ответил он, подмигнув ей.  
Кира была не в силах понять, как она могла так попасться. Дукат, которого она не видела месяцами, такой же больной на голову, как и всегда, похитил её, когда она выполняла рутинную патрульную миссию.  
\- Где Джулиан? – поинтересовалась она в попытке отвлечь Дуката от его очевидных намерений.  
\- О, мы начали беспокоиться? – усмехнулся он. – Джулиан в порядке, полагаю, он уже на станции, живой и невредимый.  
\- Вы знаете, что у вас ничего не получится, Дукат! – огрызнулась она, наконец-то сумев обуздать свои взбудораженные нервы.  
\- Но ведь у меня уже получилось, не так ли? – возразил он, наклоняясь ближе. Она сидела на стуле в какой-то глухой комнатке, в которой вовсе не было другой мебели, на борту одного из этих ужасно тёмных кораблей джем-хадар. К стулу она была надёжно прикована. Дукат неспешно прохаживался мимо неё с хищным блеском в глазах.  
Она досадливо вздохнула:  
\- Что вам нужно, Дукат? Почему бы вам просто не оставить меня в покое и не идти своей дорогой? Ради чего вы вечно врываетесь в мою жизнь, когда мне наконец-то начинается казаться, что я навсегда от вас избавилась?   
\- Надо же, майор, если бы я не знал вас лучше, я сказал бы, что вы скучали по мне! – поддразнил он её. – Мне кажется, вы знаете, чего я хочу, - добавил он. Голодный взгляд светло-голубых глаз упивался видом её стройного тела, распластавшегося на стуле, связанного – ради удовольствия Дуката.  
У Киры засосало под ложечкой. Дукат никогда не старался спрятать своё влечение к ней, но до сегодняшнего дня держался на расстоянии. Она отнюдь не считала его мужчиной, стоящим её желания, и это сдерживало его. Неужели теперь всё поменялось? Неужели он возьмёт её силой? Он решил наконец, что она зашла слишком далеко? Или он вовсе принял её неприязнь и насмешки за заигрывания? Она никогда не понимала кардассианского флирта…  
\- О, я прямо вижу, как вы напряжённо размышляете, стараясь предугадать мои действия. Но расслабьтесь, майор, - промурлыкал он, с жадностью разглядывая её тело, заставляя её чувствовать себя нагой, уязвимой. – Вы знаете, что я собираюсь сделать, ведь так?  
Он склонился к ней, и теплое дыхание пощекотало чувствительные складки её носа. Его тело словно излучало жар, этот жар ощущался словно прикосновение. Она вздрогнула, несмотря на все свои усилия сдержаться.  
\- Ах, Нерис, вы так красивы! – выдохнул он, протягивая к ней ладонь. Он коснулся подбородка Киры – мягко, едва-едва – и она дёрнулась, неспособная смириться с тем, что не может избежать этой ласки. Его пальцы легонько прошлись по её белой коже. Они были суше, теплее, чем Кире представлялось, и их прикосновения оказались приятны куда в большей степени, нежели она могла признать.  
\- Но вернёмся к нашему разговору. Вам известно, что я нахожу вас весьма привлекательной, не так ли? – прошептал он. – Я никогда не скрывал, что желаю вас. Но вы вечно отталкивали меня. Как будто я отвратителен, как будто я хуже кардассианского слизня…  
\- Вы в самом деле отвратительны. Вы змея!  
Он рассмеялся – от этого заразительного гортанного смеха у неё всегда бежали мурашки по коже. Нет, не то что бы он звучал неприятно – просто он вызывал желание смеяться и у неё.   
\- Я и впрямь рептилия, моя дорогая. Но уверяю вас, я никоим образом не змея…  
\- Что вы собираетесь сделать со мной?  
\- Думаю, будущее покажет, - хмыкнул он, придвигаясь ближе.   
«Я убью его! Проклятые наручники!» - гневно пронеслось у неё в голове.  
Для этого он и сковал её, верно? Знал, что она не сможет сопротивляться его желаниям. А он желал её, глупо было бы это отрицать. Вот к чему они в итоге пришли. Из-за её отказа быть с ним по доброй воле он решил принудить её…  
Он даже отвратительнее, чем казалось ей раньше…  
Кира бессильно закрыла глаза. Уступать физической силе кардассианцев, их кошмарным желаниям – с неё хватило этого во время Оккупации. Наивная, она надеялась, что те дни закончились, когда Федерация освободила Баджор. А теперь именно этот кардассианец, Дукат, заставит её подчиниться?  
\- Ах, Нерис, - тихонько шепнул он ей на ухо. – Ты ведь не боишься меня, правда?  
В его голосе звучало неподдельное беспокойство.  
\- Я тебя не боюсь, - буркнула она. – Ты меня бесишь!  
Открыв глаза, она увидела его лицо совсем близко. Эти невозможно синие глаза были меньше чем в дюйме от её глаз, и она могла видеть страсть, желание, сжигающее их.  
\- Знаешь, я не так глуп. Я уж не настолько неспособен понимать тебя. Ты хочешь меня, Нерис. Ты всегда хотела меня. Несмотря на то, кто я есть.  
\- Ты рехнулся! – яростно выкрикнула она. – Я никогда не хотела тебя!  
Он продолжил, словно не слыша:  
\- Или, может, ты хочешь меня именно потому, что я тот, кто я есть…  
Его шёпот мягко коснулся её уха. Поднявшись, Дукат прошёл ей за спину. Тело Киры застыло в ожидании его следующего движения. Что он делает? Что он собирается делать?  
Наконец он дотронулся до неё.  
Его большие ладони легко опустились ей на плечи. Прикосновение пронзило её электричеством даже сквозь плотную ткань формы. Больше он ничего не предпринимал.  
\- Расслабься, Нерис… - выдохнул он, наклоняясь к ней. – Я не причиню тебе вреда.  
«Не причинишь вреда? Но возьмёшь меня силой? Разве это, по-твоему, не вред?» - беззвучно кричала она, но не произнесла ни звука. Она попыталась расслабиться под прикосновениями его пальцев. Если он намерен взять её, ему придётся её освободить. Её нынешняя поза не позволит ему каких-либо действий сексуального характера. Если ей удастся притвориться согласной, возможно, он отвлечётся, забудет о контроле?  
\- Так-то лучше, Нерис, - удовлетворенно произнёс он, чувствуя, как напряжение покидает её тело. Его пальцы медленно скользнули ниже, ладони осторожно накрыли её округлые груди. Его голова выглядывала из-за её плеча, и Кира могла различить боковым зрением гребни у него на лице. Он ничего не говорил, не делал никаких движений – лишь мягко поглаживал чувствительные соски сквозь жёсткую ткань.  
\- Разве тебе это не нравится, Нерис? – негромко спросил он.  
Глаза Киры застилала дымка тумана. Ей нравилось. Она прежде не замечала, сколь велики его ладони – и они восхитительно обхватывали её груди, словно он был создан для того, чтобы так её обнимать…  
«Пророки! О чём я думаю?» - одернула она себя.  
В воздухе витал сладковатый запах, запомнившийся ей во время прошлых, крайне неприятных половых сношений с кардассианцами. Она была уверена: доведись ей ощутить этот запах снова, он не вызовет у неё ничего, кроме отвращения. Но аромат Дуката был каким-то другим – острым, не таким навязчивым. На самом деле она вдохнула глубже, ощутив его. Его ладони всё ещё ласкали её грудь, и соски затвердели под этими чувственными прикосновениями.  
\- Как же ты хороша, Нерис, - бормотал он. – Как красива.  
Он прошёл вперёд – наверное, чтобы лучше её разглядеть – и то, что она увидела в его глазах, заставило её сердце заколотиться быстрее. То была жажда столь отчаянная, что напугала её.  
\- Дукат, - вырвалось у неё, - пожалуйста, не надо!  
\- Моя прелестная Нерис, обещаю: я не сделаю ничего, что ты не хочешь, - хрипло произнёс он. Его руки легли ей на бёдра, и она застонала, когда они скользнули выше, лаская её пылко, уверенно.  
\- Ох, Дукат, нет…  
Её голос даже ей самой показался не слишком решительным. Скорее, он прозвучал так, словно она умоляла его продолжать. Ей не верилось, как легко он заставил её забыть обо всём, кроме голоса плоти. Несколько прикосновений – и она вся к его услугам? Нет уж! Кира тяжело сглотнула, пытаясь обуздать желание.  
\- Нет! – сказала она тверже.  
Дукат убрал руки от её бёдер и подался вперёд.  
\- Хорошо. Я не буду, - пообещал он. Но его лицо приблизилось к её лицу.  
\- Сейчас я собираюсь поцеловать тебя, Нерис. Ты запросто можешь укусить меня, если ты против! – поддразнил он. Его губы приблизились, коснулись её рта. Она попыталась отвернуться, но рука Дуката легла ей на затылок, не позволяя ускользнуть.  
Она всхлипнула:  
\- Ты обещал не делать ничего против моей воли!   
\- Ну что вы, майор. Мы оба знаем: вы хотите, чтобы я вас поцеловал. Кроме того… - он глотнул воздуха и добавил, противореча сам себе: – Никогда не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь, верно?   
И он завладел её губами. Сначала она не поддавалась, но он целовал её так мягко, сладко, его аромат был таким возбуждающим. Поцелуй дурманил, кружил голову, и со слабым всхлипом она приоткрыла рот, позволяя Дукату скользнуть внутрь. Его язык проник в её рот, и она подалась навстречу. От этого поцелуя пол уплывал у неё из-под ног.  
Дукат всегда казался ей жёстким, холодным мужчиной, неспособным разделять чужие эмоции. Теперь она осознавала, что ошибалась. Его поцелуй не был ни грубым, ни жестоким. Властным? Жарким? Да, но в то же время ласковым. Их языки встретились, начиная чувственный танец. Как же ей мешали наручники – мешали не сбежать, а дотянуться до широкой шеи Дуката, притянуть его к себе, ласкать его в ответ.  
«Пророки! Неужели он был прав? – от этой мысли у Киры закружилась голова. – Неужели я хочу его?»  
Вдруг он отшатнулся. Его глаза полыхали, но всё же он встал и отошёл от неё. Она наблюдала за его стройной фигурой. Никогда раньше она не замечала, как грациозны его движения. Или всё же?.. Манера двигаться казалась знакомой, хотя Кире впервые приятно было на него смотреть.  
\- Дукат?  
«Почему я так разочарована?»  
Его фигура скрылась в тени, оставив Киру тщетно гадать, почему он оставил её. Почему он ушёл сейчас, когда она уже готова была сдаться? Что же, он намеревался заставить её умолять? Неужто это правда?  
«Никогда! – надрывался её разум. – Я могу его хотеть. Я могу быть вынужденной признать это перед самой собой – и перед ним. Но я ни за что не стану просить!»  
Когда он вернулся к ней, в руках у него были два бат’лета. Два смертельно опасных клингонских меча.  
\- Дукат? Что…  
\- Красивые, правда?   
Его глубокий, богатый интонациями голос звучал сухо. Дукат сдерживал желание, которое, несомненно, всё ещё испытывал. Он хотел её, невозможно было этого не видеть, но он стоял там, держа клингонские мечи так, словно они были живыми и дышали.   
\- Бат’лет – самое прекрасное клингонское оружие, которое я знаю, - произнес он. – Я давно стремился овладеть мастерством обращения с ним, так что я умею сражаться на бат’летах. Они напоминают мне тебя, Нерис. Невероятно прекрасные, но смертоносные и столь острые.   
Неспешно, с привычной грацией, он снова подошёл к ней. Достав ключ, он разомкнул наручники. Секундой позже он сбросил броню, которую всегда носил.  
Глаза Киры расширились. Впервые она видела его без брони, и её сердце забилось чаще. Его плечи не были такими широкими, как ей всегда думалось, но он был великолепно сложен. Мускулистое и в то же время стройное тело выглядело необыкновенно привлекательно.  
Кира спешно отвела взгляд. Она видела, как блеснули его глаза – он заметил, что ей нравилось смотреть на него.  
Вопросительно оглядываясь, Кира поднялась на ноги, потянулась. К счастью, она провела в оковах не так уж много времени, руки и ноги не успели онеметь от неудобной позы.   
Она поинтересовалась:  
\- Дукат, что всё это значит?  
\- Я подумал, вам, возможно, доставит удовольствие защищаться, - небрежно ответил он. В его завораживающих глазах вспыхнули искорки смеха.  
\- Защищаться от чего?  
\- От меня, от себя, от нашего влечения друг к другу…  
Он протянул ей один из клингонских мечей и отступил на шаг. Его зрачки властно приковывали её взгляд. Он поднял второй клинок, уже казавшийся частью его самого. Лезвие поблескивало в неярком свете, словно продолжение стройной фигуры.  
\- Дукат! Это глупо! – вырвалось у неё.  
\- Разве? Судите сами: у нас два варианта. Либо вы защищаетесь, я одерживаю победу и воплощаю свои желания, - он широко ухмыльнулся. – Либо вы побеждаете и не позволяете мне сделать этого!  
\- А если я решу вас убить?  
\- Я сознаю, что этим может кончиться. Вообще-то, именно это вам и придётся сделать, чтобы победить.  
Она коротко рассмеялась, изумленная его ответом.  
\- Хотите сказать, вы собираетесь рискнуть жизнью, чтобы уложить меня в постель?  
\- Неплохое подспорье для вашей самооценки, верно? – хмуро отозвался он.   
Кира молчала. Его слова заставили её вздрогнуть.  
\- Защищайтесь! – гаркнул он и направился к ней. Она инстинктивно шагнула ему навстречу, и со звоном, разорвавшим тишину, мечи скрестились у них над головой. Дукат отвёл её клинок, сталкиваясь с ней.   
Его стройное тело обдавало её жаром, она едва могла сосредоточиться на схватке.  
\- Ах, майор. Уверен, вы можете драться намного лучше. Вы почти заставили меня поверить, что всё-таки хотите меня, - усмехнулся он, грациозно отступая назад. Он дышал всё тяжелее – не то от нарастающего возбуждения, не то от жара схватки. Может, дело было и в том, и в другом?  
\- Что, теперь сомневаешься? – хмыкнула она, кружа, словно в танце, вокруг него. – Я думала, ты так уверен, что я тебя хочу…  
Вместо ответа Дукат рванулся вперёд, и эта атака застигла её врасплох.   
Для дуэли на бат’летах требовалась не одна лишь физическая сила: скорость и ловкость были не менее важны. Увы, Дукат не уступал ей в ловкости, его выпады были быстры и точны. Кира отступила, отталкивая его. Неуловимым движением она скользнула ему за спину, атакуя, но он легко отбил её удар.  
«Чего же я хочу на самом деле?» - спрашивала Кира себя. Сколько раз она готова была убить Дуката, до такой степени он выводил её из себя. Неужели за этим пряталось что-то большее?  
Кира и Дукат сражались долго. Их движения были сосредоточенными, и лишь тяжёлое дыхание да лязг клингонских мечей нарушали тишину. Кира не отводила от него глаз. Его стройная фигура изящно уклонялась от её ударов, голубые глаза сверкали. Дукат был красив, хоть она никогда прежде не замечала этого, и возбуждение, которое он пробудил в ней, лишь росло.  
Кира стиснула зубы: она должна была покончить со всем этим как можно скорее, не то поединок завершится отнюдь не её победой. Отведя корпус назад, она стиснула пальцы на середине рукояти и стремительно замахнулась мечом, метя не в самого Дуката, а по его бат’лету. Острие её клинка скользнуло в аккурат под малое лезвие, выдёргивая меч из хватки Дуката. Упавший меч звякнул об пол где-то в тени, по левую руку от Киры.  
В тот же миг, развернувшись всем телом, она оперлась на бат’лет и выбросила ногу назад. Не готовый к такому приёму, Дукат попытался отскочить назад, но выпад Киры подсёк его под лодыжки, сшибая на спину. Опыт давно забытых тренировок едва помог смягчить падение. Дукат тщетно пытался глотнуть воздуха: удар поясницей о жёсткий пол сбил ему дыхание.  
Кира немилосердно навалилась ему на живот всем весом, не давая продохнуть. Она видела, как он пытается остановить взгляд на её лице, хотя от жестокого падения глаза заволокло мутной пеленой. Майор Кира оседлала его грудь, её колени надавили ему на плечи, прижимая руки к полу. Яркий блик скользнул по острию бат’лета, который она держала в защитной позиции у головы. Секундой позже она прижала холодное лезвие к его шее. В его глазах не было страха – лишь гордость блеснула в них. Он хорошо сражался и он проиграл.  
\- Что ж, майор, вы и впрямь умеете обращаться с бат’летом, - с сожалением произнёс он. – Ну, сделайте это!  
Откинув голову, он прикрыл глаза, позволяя ей перерезать ему горло.   
\- Я знаю, как сильно вы ненавидите меня – так давайте же. Удовлетворите своё желание…  
\- Я это сделаю! – выкрикнула она.   
Она переползла ниже, обхватив ногами его пах, и ощутила жар, пронизывающий его одежду. Он застонал, и она лукаво улыбнулась. Ощутив его возбуждение, Кира жадно глотнула воздуха. Она протянула руку, притягивая Дуката к себе, вынуждая сесть. В этот же самый момент она отбросила бат’лет. Он скользнул по голому полу с тем же звоном, что и его предшественник. Глаза Дуката распахнулись, он уставился на неё, не веря сам себе.  
И тогда она его поцеловала.


End file.
